Màizìhuà
The Màizìhuà (脉字画,Myakujikaku) is a long swept hilt with a golden tint which, when combined with the extreme speed of Dǎiyì's strikes, gives it the appearance of leaving crimson streaks that causes onlookers to label the uniquely created sword as the Deep Red Flash (紅閃光, Konjiki Senkō). Màizìhuà is one of multiple swords personally crafted for members of the Cáo family, a lineage of warriors whose special sword style requires the usage of blades that combine the aspects of extraordinary speed, weightlessness, and thrusting prowess. Effectively optimizing each individual aspect transformed Màizìhuà into a blade unprecedented in the shinobi world. It is a one handed sword said to weigh nothing while possessing the sharpness to cut through enemies effortlessly and pierce through the toughest defenses. Màizìhuà is both the sword personally crafted for Dǎiyì and his primary choice of weaponry. The Cáo family, by tradition, creates personal weapons meant for those who master Róuyún Jiànfǎ. Màizìhuà seemingly tied itself to its master's soul, believably representing his ideals and desires. Although the effects of the spiritual bond are purely speculative, the master of Màizìhuà displays a competence upon the battlefield that is considered a rare gift among swordsmen. The importance of the sword is the ability to act as a brush for the master calligraphist. It is to become a conduit for which their emotions and passions are transferred into the external realm. And such, Dǎiyì is able to manipulate Màizìhuà with excellent wrist control and efficient energy expenditure. Abilities Màizìhuà is a sword comprised of a metal found exclusively in the Land of Water. The properties grant the blade a certain flexibility that is utilized for swift strikes and angled thrust. The brilliance of its structure exponentially increases the sword's durability without sacrificing sharpness. In essence, Màizìhuà was constructed to optimize weightlessness and refined blade control while reducing air resistance. Additionally, the usage of a swept hilt is a rather desirable feature among swordsmen accustomed to one handed sword forms. The complex hilt serves as an extra form of protection for its master's hand during combat, and is often deployed as a secondary form of defense. Offensively, the weightlessness of Màizìhuà compliments the blade's unrivaled flexibility which is then coupled with the instantaneous maneuvers mastered by Dǎiyì. Allowing the young swordsmen to believably strike multiple locations simultaneously. Màizìhuà possesses an even greater ability that has garnered Dǎiyì fame among enemies. Dǎiyì describes Màizìhuà as a sword whose specialty revolves around destroying the concept of impregnability through an undeniable thrust. This reputation is achieved through the power that denies the enemy a chance to neglect its master's will. Regardless of the multiple dimensions, placing one's heart inside Màizìhuà overcomes the obstacles placed before it. The technique operates by circulating chakra into the blade in a coiling manner, a feat which requires the skillful control over energy that Dǎiyì possesses. The circulating energy, amplified by Màizìhuà, creates a spatial spiral that spins in a close proximity to the actual blade. The twisting distortion coils everything that occupies the immediate space, increasing the force of the overall piercing damage by literally warping it into a constant rotation. Dǎiyì describes the effect as piercing the opponent while turning the sword, which turns everything in the immediate proximity alongside it. He also compares the attack to forming a whirlpool wherever the blade strikes, effectively stirring the area into a mangled wreck of its former self. The spiraling distortion possesses different effects when clashed against rivaling space-time manipulations. If a target attempts to teleport, the damage is amplified due to the space being so heavily distorted. Trivia *The characters are the authors attempt to keep things following a Chinese theme, alongside his study of Mandarin. The characters are meant to literally translate to either Artiries and Veins, Calligraphy and Painting or Pulse Calligraphy and Painting. The name draws inspiration to the writing style of swordsmanship utilized by members of the Cáo family.